Fighting the Hardest Battle
by daveydearest14
Summary: Emma, a not-quite newsie, has a run in involving the Delancey brothers and Les. Landing in the Refuge smudges her record and bonds her w/ the newsies...esp. David. They face their future and overcome unexpected obstacles. R/R!
1. Trouble with the Delanceys

Title: Fighting the Hardest Battle  
  
Author: Daveydearest14  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Newsies, I think they belong to Disney.I only own the plot (unless I unconsciously stole it) and the original characters that you probably don't recognize.  
  
Authors Notes: Hi all! This is the first fanfiction that I've posted here on ff.net, so be kind! Please do review though, and even if its not good.I really want to get better and the only way I can is if you all help me and review and tell me what to do better! Umm.there is nothing really else to say, I'll try to make this story good and not stereotypical (Not a marysue.OK Madeleine?!? Hehe) That's all I have to say, thanks a lot for reading! Please review!  
  
~*~Chapter 1~*~  
  
"Hey, where's ya cowboy at, now? Huh?" Emma turned around sharply at the harsh voice. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief - the obviously negative remark wasn't directed towards her. She spun back around, tugging her worn red jacket closer to her body and tucking a lock of dark brown hair behind her ear. She slowly, almost mechanically, raised and cupped her hands to her mouth and breathed warm air on them, trying in vain to warm them up.  
  
She was about to continue her walk when she heard another shout - "hey, leave me alone!" then a yelp and a strangled cry, "Davey! Cowboy! Help!" The voice was much different the first - it was obviously that of a young child - she couldn't tell whether it was a boy or a girl. Emma hesitated for a moment. She took a step forward and stopped - James would be so mad if he found out she was fighting- but the boy.errr the girl..uhh the kid! Another moment's hesitation passed and Emma turned on her heel and - as if she was following silent instructions - ran towards an old cobblestone building.  
  
"Where's ya bruddah ya lousy shrimp? Answer me!" Les looked around fleetingly. Davey! he thought frantically, C'mon Cowboy! This is what you're 'apposed to do! Jump out and save me! He looked back at the two Delancey brothers - both tons of feet bigger than him. One of them pushed Les down and he fell - and he was pretty sure he tasted blood. He looked up again at the two bullies, expecting another blow, but it never came. He, surprised and relieved, looked around, figuring finally Davey or Cowboy had come.  
  
Instead he saw a girl standing at the end of the alley. She had long, curly, dark brown hair and was fairly petite. With her pale skin she looked rather worn out and was clutching a faded red jacket around her arms and torso. A patched brown skirt hung around her waist and ended a little above her ankles. She was walking slowly, purposefully towards the three young men.  
  
She looked around and gave Les a look that plainly told him to keep quiet. Les nodded to himself, and slowly backed up against the wall behind him. She gave Les one last look and then spoke, "There ya are, ya runt! Where's ya been? I been looking for yah for ages! We gotsta go, c'mon now!" She made a grab for Les's tiny arm but was cut off by a greasy-haired, tall boy of about seventeen or eighteen years - one or two years her senior.  
  
His thin, chapped lips were curled into an unpleasant sneer when he spoke abruptly, " 'Scuse me, uhh Miss, but we'se ain't dun yet, you'se bettah scarm before us boys teach you'se a lesson in respectin' udder people's bisnuss." Emma was hardly fazed - these must be the infamous Delancey brothers, the notorious bullies who made life miserable for most of New York's newsie population. Woah, they sure do smell, thought Emma. Her comical first instinct was interrupted by the same boy addressing her again,  
  
"Whaddya still doin' here? You'se stupid o' sumptin?" Emma smiled grimly.idiot. She smiled sweetly and turned to face him, "Just need my bruddah, and I'll be on my way, I swear." The boy's sneer was promptly replaced with a smirk, "So you'se Sarah, Cowboy's goil.hmmm." Emma looked at him under furrowed brows.this boy sure was stupid. "Look I dunno what ya talking 'bout.we're just gonna be on our way now."  
  
She grabbed Les and pulled him towards the street again, when the boy roughly pushed Les down again and slammed her against the wall. She felt a trickle of blood from her left temple but gritted her teeth and pushed him off of her. She tried to run off again, but the boy was too strong and pressed her against the wall again. "You'se jus' don't learn nuthin, do ya?" He reared his arm back, as if to slap her, but she shoved him away from her and stepped on his foot.hard. She picked Les off the ground and the two ran away towards the other end of the alley.  
  
They made it to the next building when the two boys caught up with them. Les let out another strangled cry as he hit the ground again, and Emma, finally scared for the first time, was caught with the boy again. His brother hung out in the back of the scene, surveying it for any trouble to come their way. Emma turned frantically around searching for the little boy. She spotted him inching around the scene, having picked himself up from the ground. She nodded toward the street, urging him to run. Les didn't need telling twice and he sprinted off.  
  
"Damn!" the first boy swore, watching him run. With eyes seething with anger, the boy reared back again and made contact with her lower cheek, next to her mouth. Emma cried out and fell to the ground. The last thing she heard before she blacked out was another obnoxious comment from the boy, "That stupid goil hurt me leg.I'se gunna make her pay!"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Emma's dark brown eyes fluttered open. Her head hurt like crazy and she thought she was going to pass out again. She looked around and saw she was on the bottom bed of a bunk bed in the corner of a beige wallpapered room with dull lighting. In the center of the room was a wooden chair with a small table in front of it. Her dull red jacket was carelessly slung over the back of the chair. Her eyes blinked open and closed for a couple seconds until she fully comprehended what was going on. She bolted upright suddenly and looked around hysterically, Where am I?! She tried to get off of the bed but a sudden wave of dizziness caught her off guard.  
  
She settled instead on sitting upright on the bed, her legs crossed beneath her and thinking very hard. What was the last thing she was doing? Oh right, fighting with those stupid boys, those stupid Delancey brats. She vaguely wondered what had ever happened to that young boy she tried to help. Hope he got away bettah than I did, she thought bitterly. Abruptly, a wooden door on the opposite side of the room swung open and revealed a middle-aged man. He had a little bit of white, thin hair on his balding head and had cold, unfriendly eyes, framed with a pair of thin, wired glasses. "Miss.uhh, Miss. Welcome to the Refuge."  
  
Emma blinked twice and stared at the man in front of her. What? She must have hit her head much harder than she thought. The Refuge? That was the youth prison in New York, she couldn't be there! "Uhh, pardon me, sir, but ain't ya makin some sort of mistake?" She asked. She was surprised to hear that her voice was raspy and diminished. Just talking was causing all the wind to escape her. She sat back, breathing rapidly. The man sneered slightly at her. "No mistake, Miss. You fight on the streets, hurting innocent boys, you end up in the Refuge."  
  
After that, Emma didn't care how much her head hurt! She sat up to speak, but was slightly nudged back. She turned around. She hadn't noticed another man in the room. A much older man, he had crinkly blue eyes and wrinkled skin. He gave the impression of great age, but there was something twinkling in his eyes that also showed great energy. Emma furrowed her brow, she could've sworn she'd seen him wink at her.  
  
"Sit down, Miss, you're gonna hurt that head even more than you already did." He spoke in a wispy, quiet voice. The first man glanced over at him and rolled his eyes, "Callahan." he spoke, his voice coupled with somewhat of a warning tone. He cleared his throat and again directed his attention to the youth on the bunk bed.  
  
"So Miss, I'm thinking that you better stay here for awhile, I'll leave you now. Meals will be served at 6am, 12pm, and 6pm, no exceptions. You are not to leave this room and visit the others at any point. Unless someone can pay on your behalf, you are to stay here until I think it is fit for you to leave."  
  
He spun on his heel and walked to the other side of the room to where a window was placed. He smirked again. He started to walk out when the old man, Callahan, hobbled after him, "Mister Trennson." he began. The two, Callahan with a hopeful look on his elderly face, and Warner with a cold, unforgiving smirk, walked into the hallway. They shut the door and Emma heard the unmistakable sound of a key being turned in the lock, and footsteps down the corridor.  
  
Emma slowly brought her knees to her chin and rested her head on her legs. She started vacantly around for a couple seconds, digesting what had just been told to her. A single tear dropped from beneath her eyelid and she quickly wiped it away. The Refuge! This wasn't right! It wasn't supposed to happen like this! She lay back down and rested her head on the thin pillow, staring at the wall opposite her. Oh, what was she gonna do now?  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"Mister Trennson!" Callahan spoke rather harshly. Warner spun around and sneered at him, "Yes?" Callahan coughed once and then adjusted his bowtie. "That young girl in there.we've never had a girl in the Refuge before." Trennson rolled his eyes, "Things change Callahan." He continued down the hallway, shutting windows and kicking doors as he went. Mr. Callahan followed him, speeding to keep up with the man.  
  
"But what if we let her go this time? With a warning? We've never seen her before, it'd probably be okay." Mr. Trennson turned around and clamped a hand on the older man's shoulder. "You've gone soft, eh Callahan?" "No!" Mr. Callahan exclaimed, "It's just.one whole room for that one girl! I..I mean I know we cannot put her with the young men," he quickly amended when he saw the look on Mr. Trennson's face, "It's just that, it's such a waste of space, we could just let her off, save us room."  
  
Mr. Warner smiled grimly, "Nice try, Callahan." Once again, he took off down the hall, with Mr. Samson nearly sprinting to keep up with him. "Please, Mr. Trennson, I think it would cause some civil unrest if we kept a girl in the Refuge." He spoke in a wheezy tone, nearly out of breath. He was positive this last tactic wouldn't work, but he saw Mr. Warner thinking hard. He broke into stride once more. Mr. Callahan gritted his teeth and walked quickly behind him.  
  
"Maybe, just this once," spoke Mr. Trennson harshly, "we'll keep her until morning, just to scare her straight. But then, I suppose," He took a breath, releasing a prisoner - err, child, always proved troublesome for him, "We'll release her." Callahan smiled a bit, then coughed and walked away. Mr. Trennson shook his head grimly, what a shame.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Rays of sunshine poured into the tiny room where Emma lay sleeping on the bed. Her eyes flickered open and it took a couple minutes for her to register where she was and why she was there. She groaned. The stupid fight with the boys. The little boy who ran away. The Refuge. The two men.Mister Callahan and the other one. She sighed. She had hoped it was all a dream. But now seeing the drab room and the wooden desk, she knew it was real. She cuddled up against the pillow again, she didn't want to wake up. For now, she could pretend she was back with James and Caroline. The fight hadn't happened, and she hadn't been so stupid as to fight with the Delancey brothers.  
  
Her daydreaming, wishing, and regretting was instantly interrupted. The wooden door creaked open and in marched in the first man she had met the night before. Mr. Callahan came after, slightly more slowly, and with a slight limp. "Well miss, seems as though we're going to let you off with a warning." Emma's heart leapt.could it be? "But I assure you miss, one more time and you will be back her until you're 21! Now get out of my sight!" He stomped out of the room, muttering about insolent teenagers and their rude ways.  
  
Emma, overjoyed, made a move to get off the bed, but it turns out her head was not completely settled. Once she got to her feet, she dangerously wobbled and fell back onto the bed. Mr. Callahan rushed forward, a concerned look in his eyes. "Miss? You need some help there miss?" Emma smiled slightly, "No, thanks though, mister. I'm pretty sure yah helped me out there. I thank yah a lot" She spoke shyly. She may come off bold, but she was always shy underneath it all.  
  
Mr. Callahan smiled. "Here, let me help you to your feet." He took her arm and together they walked to the little wooden chair, retrieved her jacket and then journeyed down the stairs. Mr. Callahan broke the silence with an obvious inquiry, "So what happened last night? We had Thomas and Jacob come in and tell us that you had tried to beat up an innocent young boy on the street. I have to say though, I didn't quite believe it."  
  
Emma bit her lip and furrowed her brows, Thomas and Jacob? " 'Scuse me sir, but who is Thomas and Jacob? I don't think I know's them." Mr. Callahan smiled again, of course, she wasn't on first name basis with the two boys. "The Delancey brothers." Then it dawned on Emma. Those two had tried to pin it on her! "No sir, they were just misunderstood." Mr. Callahan nodded. He didn't want to inquire further, but, by the nasty cut she sported on her left temple, and the bruise forming by her lip, he was sure that the situation might have been altered by the Delancey brothers slightly.  
  
The two walked on in silence until they reached another wide door. "This is the exit, good luck Miss.uhh." "Miss Lahren.but please, call me Emma." Mr. Callahan smiled, "Ok Emma, you come and tell me if you need anything, okay?" Emma nodded and smiled shyly, "I can't thank you enough! You really saved me." With another warm glance between them, Emma opened the door and walked out of it and onto the cold, busy streets of New York City.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Les woke up in his warm bed and looked around. He yawned and scratched his head. He stretched his arms and leapt from his covers. He walked into the kitchen of his family's small apartment and gave his mom a big hug. "Mornin' mama!" he greeted. His mom automatically ran her finger over his lip. "Does it still hurt, baby?" she inquired, her eyebrows knitted in worry. "No mama! I swear! Where's Davey?" He asked, wriggling out of his mother's grasp. She looked at him skeptically but ignored it, "He's up on the roof, I think."  
  
Les raced out of his apartment and found that indeed, his brother was sitting on the roof eating an apple and sketching the New York scene. "Whaddya doin' Davey?" Les asked, barging into the peaceful morning. David Jacobs, a seventeen year old boy with curly, dark brown hair, looked up startled. He quickly shut his drawing pad and looked around at his little brother. "Hi Les, how are you feeling? Mom told me that you hurt yourself yesterday? What happened?" Les launched into his exciting story.  
  
".and then, she came from nowhere! She came and pretended to be Sarah or something, I don't even know what her name is! But she didn't even get scared of them or nothing!" Les breathed for the first time during his entire speech and waited for his big brother's input.  
  
"Was this girl okay? Did you see what happened to her?" Les shook his head. I saw her being dragged away by those scum though, ya know, the Delancey brothers.they took her to some big building, with a gate around it." David breathed in, The Refuge. He remembered all to clearly when he and Jack went to go rescue Crutchy from it last year.  
  
"I gotta go, Les," David said, jumping up from the ground, "tell mom that I went out with Jack and the others!" Les ran after his older brother, "You gonna tell cowboy, huh Davey? You gonna find her?" David nodded vaguely and waved goodbye to his little brother. He was more curious about this mystery girl's condition, from what Les told him, she took somewhat of a beating. It was peculiar, usually they didn't put girls in the refuge.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"I dunno Sarah! I'se trying! It's hard.yah know?" Jack ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He was having the same old argument with his girlfriend Sarah.his job. Sarah was really supportive of him but she worried about him, and his future. She wanted him to find a "real" job. "Shh, Jack, I know! I'm sorry, let's talk about this later, okay?" Sarah spoke soothingly, patting his back. Jack nodded.  
  
"Hey Jack!" came a shout. Jack turned around and faced David Jacobs, Sarah's brother. During the strike, Jack and David had become great friends. They were almost complete opposites, but were so good to each other that they had an unspoken bond. Jack greeted his best friend, "Hey there, Dave! How're ya?"  
  
"I'm okay Jack, but I need your help." David looked around at Sarah, "Hey Sarah! Sneaking out to see Jack, eh?" He winked at her, and she rolled her eyes, "I have to be going boys! Bye!" She gave Jack a quick peck on the cheek and walked off towards the apartment.  
  
"So.whaddya need David?" Jack inquired, breaking the silence that had descended since Sarah's departure. "Well yesterday, Les got attacked by the Delancey brothers." Jack growled and swore. Not only were the Delancey brothers a constant source of bitterness for Jack, but Les was like a little brother to him. He gestured at David to continue.  
  
"But anyways, luckily nothing too bad happened, because some girl came along and basically took the place of Les. Apparently she tried to get him away from them." Jack nodded and David continued, "But Les says he saw them take her away to the Refuge.and told me that she was in pretty bad shape. I was just wondering if you knew anything."  
  
Jack shook his head, "No.I haven't heard nuthin.but I can check around.if ya want? And if we'se don't know nuthin by tonight.we'se can swing by the ol' place." David nodded, "sounds great.Thanks.I have to go swing by Davidson's, my mother needs some fabric. I'll see you later." The two spit in their hands and shook, each bidding the other goodbye.  
  
David kept walking down the same way, while Jack departed down the opposite. He entered into "Davidson's Sewing Shop" and approached the counter, where a young lady with chin-length dark blonde hair stood. "Hi...can I have two feet of light pink."  
  
Emma shivered. She was still dizzy, apparently it hadn't shaken off yet. She walked aimlessly through the streets, her head down. She looked up and saw the bright sun beaming down.why was she so cold then? Just tired, I guess, she thought. She hadn't gotten a lot of quality sleep last night, understandably. She continued walking; tucking a lock of hair behind her hair, out of nervous habit. Another wave of dizziness hit her and she swayed a bit. She clutched the side of a building to steady herself.  
  
After a moment, she released her hold and kept walking. She had done so too quickly though, and she tripped and fell onto the pavement. She threw out her hands too late and she fell on her leg, hitting her head with her knees. She felt the cut on her temple open up and could feel a small trickle of blood. She held her head in her hands and closed her eyes.she needed some rest.  
  
David exited from Davidson's with a small brown bag in his hands. He closed the top and swung it around carelessly as he walked. He peered down the street, looking for a sign of any of the newsies.the ones he become friends with during the strike. Not spotting any, he was about to continue walking when he heard a slight moan.  
  
He turned around in time to see a girl fall to the ground and then collapse. He, being the gentleman that he was, rushed over to her. "Excuse me, Miss, are you okay? Miss?" When he didn't get a response he tapped her on the shoulder, "Miss?"  
  
"I'm fine, thank you," she responded faintly, not looking up. David, concerned, lifted her chin up and gasped. The cut on her temple had indeed come open and the bruise by her lip was fairly evident. Her bloodshot eyes contrasted with her pale skin and her hair was messily fell around her face.  
  
"You're not fine! Come here," He dragged her away from the busy street and into a corner. She gasped, but was too weak to protest. He ripped a small piece of the brown big off and wet it with some snow on the sidewalk. He gently wiped away the cut and pressed the ice against it. "Does that feel." She interrupted him, "yeah.thank you." she started to walk away, but David grabbed her arm, "wait.uhh.what's your name?" She looked suspiciously at him.  
  
"Uhhh.I gotta go.bye, thank you." She walked away quickly and blended with the crowd. David, curious, picked up his brown bag and milled among the crowds, following her down the street.  
  
A/N: Ok! There's chapter 1! What do you guys think? Should I continue? Was it too short, too long? Too bad? Hehe. I would really, really appreciate some feedback.even if it's just telling me not to write anymore! Thanks for reading it! Bye!  
  
-daveydearest 


	2. Mush and Tibby's

Title: Fighting the Hardest Battle 

Author: Daveydearest14

Disclaimer: Nope! Don't own 'em…wish I did…hey a girl can dream, can't she? I do own Emma though! And Amy…well sorta…ya see, Amy's a real person that's a friend of mine, so yeah I sorta do, but I sorta don't…

A/N: You guys are the best! Thanks for the reviews I got, I really appreciate it! It motivated me to write more! Please review this chapter, and thank you so much for reading it! I'd really appreciate any comments you have, even if they say that I'm horrible! And now…a couple shout-outs: 

_Madeleine541:_ my first reviewer! Yay! Yes Sarah and Jack having problems…hmmm? Read on…I think you may enjoy this…I hope so! PS. Let's seize the day and go to Santa Fe…haha had an urge! Thanks for the review!

_Racesgurl52787:_ hey! Thanks for the review! Here's chapter 2…Race is mentioned! And yes the Delancy brothers smell! And of course…davey! 

_Angel: _oh you flatter me so! Thanks for the review! Your faves? Really? Whoa! That's a first! Keep reading, here is another chapter!

_Chronicles Bailey: _Thanks! I'll try to work on grammar, but I'm kinda hopeless! But thanks for the kudos anyways, I will try to work on it! 

_KatFightOnSkis: _Thanks a lot! Keep reading! Here ya go! Chapter 2! 

~*~Chapter 2~*~

Emma shuffled her way along the busy streets of New York – ignoring the growing uneasiness she felt. Her brown eyes hardly left the pavement below her, as she darted from block to block, occasionally stopping to rest. She kept traveling in this fashion for about ten minutes, when the cold, wind and fatigue got the best of her. She leaned her back against the building behind her and closed her eyes, pressing her cold cheek against the hard brick of the building…

"Told you, you aren't alright." Emma jumped at the sudden intrusion into her peaceful moment alone. She looked around to face the young man who had tried to help her earlier. Had he followed her? Seeing the wondering look on her face, he spoke calmly, "Hello. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm David Jacobs." He stuck out his hand to shake. When she merely stared blankly back at up at him, he laughed shortly and placed her hand in his and shook. 

The contact seemed to wake Emma up. She shook her head a couple of times and then retracted her hand from his grasp. She cast her eyes down again, "I'm Emma." David spoke to the top of her bended head, "Nice to meet you Emma. I must apologize. Usually I am not this forward nor am I this much of a well…stalker, but you do look…well you don't look well." Growing up with a sister, David knew better than to tell a girl that she looked awful. 

Emma's response was clipped and barely audible, "I'm fine, thank you." An awkward silence followed this statement, broken only when a shout was heard from the other side of the street. 

"Hey there Dave!" Another, shorter young man with brown, curly hair was limping across the street. He had a crutch underneath his left arm and was leaning heavily on it as he spoke. David sighed. "Hey there Crutchy." 

Crutchy grinned, "Heya! How are yah? Ya ain't sellin' today? 'Ave ya seen Jack?" Emma's eyes widened at the boy's energy. David's response was short, "No I had to help my mother this morning. I saw Jack earlier, but I don't know where he is now." 

Emma backed up slowly and began to creep away. Gradually and quietly, she inched behind the building and disappeared. Soon she was lost among the swarms of people. 

*****

Emma quickened her pace. She really needed to get back – perhaps Caroline had something for her pounding headache. She sped past buildings, people, shops – without stopping or noticing any of them. 

"Woah there, you'se sure in some hurry, ain't ya?" Emma turned. _Oh dear,_ she thought, _another young man. _"Sort of," she responded, somewhat coldly. 

"Geez, can I'se help ya wit anythin'? Allow me to introduce meself, Michael Grant. But you'se can jus' call me Mush, everyone does." Emma sighed, "Hi Mush, I'm Emma." Mush bent down to look in her eyes, "Jus' Emma? No last name?" He winked at her and she smiled wearily. "So, Jus' Emma, ya live 'round heah? I ain't seen ya befoah." She slowly shook her head. "So, Emma, I'se on my way tah Tibby's – would ya like tah accompany me?"

Emma finally found her voice, "Tibby's?" Mush held up his hand in mock-horror. "Tibby's? Why it's only da best eatin' place 'round heah! All da newsies – me and me chums – eat there." 

Mush surveyed her for a moment before he grabbed her arm and started pulling her down the street, "C'mon, I'se gonna take ya to Tibby's and get ya some good eatin'!" Emma opened her mouth to protest but was silenced by Mush's contagious smile. _Oh give it up! _She thought. She smiled slightly and followed Mush. 

****

"So anyways, I'm reall startin' tah think it'll woik…dis new spot is real hot…" David nodded his head, "That's great Crutchy!" Crutchy smiled, "Yeah…it's great…but I'se gotsta be off now – meet yah at Tibby's latah?" David nodded once again, "yeah, definitely." Crutchy bid David goodbye and David turned to find Emma gone. "Damn!" he swore. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked off. 

****  
"…and then they saw it an' they weren't too happy neida, I'se can tell yah dat much!" Emma let out a soft giggle. In this short ten minutes of their walk, Mush had regaled her with countless tales of his life as a Manhattan newsie. Emma found herself loosening up. She almost wanted to find that boy from this morning, David or something, and apologize for being so rude. 

That boy. _I think it was David, maybe…Daniel? No, David…David Jackson? Jacobs? Yes! David Jacobs! She thought, remembering their two brief, but odd encounters. There was something about his eyes…had they met before, by chance? It seemed like they had met before, or at least had crossed paths. _

"Emma? 'Ello? Earth tah Emma!" Emma snapped her head out of her daydream and faced Mush, blushing slightly. "Oh, I'm sorry Mush! I was on another planet for a minute there! I'm terribly sorry!" Mush looked at her strangely. He vaguely wondered why she was so quiet. 

She had long curly dark brown hair that reached to a couple inches below her shoulders. Her pale skin was topped with large, brown eyes and curly eyelashes. She was pretty, but looked terribly exhausted. There was a small cut by her left temple, and her lip looked a little swollen. 

He momentarily wondered if she had gotten into a fight. He dismissed that thought fairly quickly, this gal was too delicate to fight. She almost looked like she would break any moment. 

Emma smiled, "Now, you're the one on another planet, Mush!" It was now Mush's turn to blush a bit, but swiftly recovered his funny and comforting demeanor. "So sorry, m'lady." He grinned goofily and did a little dance step. She had to laugh at that, "Forgiven, Mush, forgiven." 

****

David pushed open the doors of "Tibby's" the diner where he and his friends ate most often. A silver chime hung above the door and rang as he walked in, signaling the entrance of a patron of the restaurant. Once his presence was acknowledged, several shouts from boys of different ages rang through the air. 

"Hey there Davey!" 

"David!! How's ya been?" 

"Hey Dave!" 

David smiled. A year ago, if he had walked into Tibby's, people would have just stared at him until he left. That was before the strike though, before he had met Jack and before he had started to loosen up. 

"Hey Blink, Race, Specs," acknowledging a young newsie with dirty blonde hair and an eye-patch, a short Italian newsie with a cigar and another with dark blonde hair and eyeglasses. He patted each one on the shoulder and reached for a piece of bread on the table. 

He sat there, listening to Blink, Race, Specs and the others talk about normal day-to-day stuff, and eating some bread and chicken. His mind wondered to the day before. He remembered Les and wondered vaguely if he was bragging about his adventure to anyone yet. His thoughts went to the girl who had saved him. He sure hoped he would get to thank her soon. And as he thought about a girl, fighting to save his little brother…he thought of…

Emma. Was it Emily? No…Emma. Emma with dark brown, curly hair and brown eyes. The girl who looked so tired and beat up. He had been so…bold, persistant. It wasn't like him to do that with girls. Sure, he had girlfriends, He dated Laura for awhile, a year ago, but he was never one to just follow a girl like that. 

_Oh well, _he thought, almost bitterly, _She always runs away from me anyways, probably will never see her again. _

Almost on cue, the chimes above the door rang again. Another chorus of shouts rang out, though not as enthusiastic as David's. 

"Mush!" 

"Mushy! Where ya been?"

Mush, a newsie with short brown, curly hair, wearing a white shirt and suspenders, along with short brown twill pants, walked in and sat down. Next to him stood timidly, a girl of about sixteen years. Her head was down, but she looked slightly familiar. 

Mush shook hands with Specs and jovially stole some of his soda. Specs nodded toward Emma, "Who's dat?" Emma looked down further. Mush smiled, "Hey everyone! Dis is Emma! I just met her, she had never been to Tibby's!" A serious of mock-groans rang out. 

Dutchy put his arm around Emma and jokingly inquired, "How can you have lived in New Yawk, an' neva go to Tibby's?" Emma smiled tentatively. Skittery called to the hostess, "Hey Terra! We'se gots us a new one heah! Bring her…" He turned to Emma, "ya eat burgers?" Emma smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Skittery turned back to Terra, "Give us a burger and fries, thanks!" 

Emma looked around. There were at least a dozen, no, more than a dozen young men, all dressed in the same attire as Mush. They were eating and talking, laughing and joking all casually and happily. She laughed and smiled at Skittery, "I'm Emma Lahren, nice to meet you all." They all smiled back at her and shouted their responses.   
  


"Nice to meet yah Miss!" 

"I'm Pie-Eater!"  
  


David stood up. He was still sitting with Blink, Race and Specs. _Oh I guess Mush is here, _he thought, getting up to meet him, _good, I really need to talk to him about the Lodging house, if he really wants me to, I could talk to Kloppman and…_

Emma. Emma, the girl from this morning was sitting there, laughing and joking with his friends. What was going on? David walked, slowly towards their table. She was sitting with Skittery, Dutchy, Pie-Eater, and Mush eating a burger and fries and smiling that shy smile of hers. 

David cleared his throat. "Excuse me, miss." Emma looked up, smiling. Her smile faded a bit when she saw who the speaker was. "David." It wasn't a question, but wasn't a statement either. It was merely a spoken, rather whispered word. Mush looked from one to the other, "You two knows each otha?" 

David remained quiet. Emma spoke up first, "Sort of, Mr. Jacobs here was kind of enough to assist me this morning. I'm afraid I was rather rude to him, I apologize for that." David broke his reverie. "Of course, miss, don't worry about it." Emma nodded. 

Mush glanced at the pair. "Pull up a chair, Davey, ordah some food, too. Terra!" David smiled and ordered another burger and fries and a soda. The group chatted lightheartedly for awhile. Mush told Emma about their newsie strike and to his very surprise, Emma spoke up exidetly. "Oh yeah! I remember that! I used to see a newspaper so often and I read about the strike in the Sun. Oh that was so exciting!" They all looked at her in awe, and then broke out into grins. 

****

About two hours later, the newsies began to leave the diner. It was nearly six and they wanted to back to the lodging house before dinner. Besides, it was getting dark out and some of the younger kids wanted to get home soon. 

"So Emma? Yah in for tomorrow," Mush asked. Mush had invited her to come sell papes with them tomorrow, as she was so interested in the newsie industry. "Yeah sure! I'll swing by here…at what time?" David shook his head, "No, we can come pick you up. Where do you live?" Emma hesitated, "Umm, there's a small apartment a little ways from here. Don't worry I can come here." Mush shook his head, imitating David, "No, no, no. In fact, Davey here," he elbowed David, "can walk you back and find out where exactly you mean." 

Emma hesitated a bit, and then nodded her agreement. David smiled. They walked out the door and into the street, turning down past Tibby's and into the city. 

Skittery watched Mush as the pair left. "D'ya like her there Mush?" Mush shook his head, "Nah…I don't think so, I mean I did at first, ya know, dat's why I brought her heah, but now, I jus' ain't too sure." Skittery nodded, "I jus' think, well Davey…" 

"Davey…nah…he hasn't had no goil since that…uhh Lacey or…uhh Laura goil." Skittery just shook his head. Mush shook his head. The pair laughed, and Mush spoke again, "Well, we'se bettah get goin." He took one look back at the pair's retreating forms, _Nah, he thought, _I don't like her, but what about that Amanda goil who was in heah earlier…__

****

Jack walked home. He had just been at Sarah's place, eating dinner. Sarah seemed a little cold towards him. He hoped that she wasn't still mad about earlier. She had been so insistent that he get a "real job," whatever that was. _I guess in a shop or something, he thought. _

_Blah, _he thought. A shop would be no good for him. Where's the excitement? Jack was a cowboy! 

And the truth of the matter was, Jack thought as he rubbed his head with his hands, he liked being a newsie. In fact, he loved it! Especially since the strike, he had really assumed the role of the Manhattan leader and loved everything about the industry. He vaguely wondered if he could ever get a shop in a bookstore, or even, a writer. 

Jack wasn't used to dreaming this big. Santa Fe was the biggest he ever dreamt. But he had discovered, that being a reporter, or a newspaper writer, like Denton, would be a job he would love doing. _But I ain't smart enough for dat, _he thought bitterly. Oh well. A dream is a dream. 

Jack kept walking, reading the signs on the buildings as he went. "Caldwell's Bakery," "Goodwell's (A/N: Hope you don't mind Maudie…first thing I thought of!) Feed Store," "Arwen's Bookshop." Jack stopped. "Arwen's Bookshop." It was a small cobblestone building with a faded beige sign.   
  
He looked in the window and saw tons of books piled up every which way. He hesitated before going into the shop. He ran his finger along the books, which were stacked on wooden shelves. He read some of the titles and even cracked open one ore two. 

"Can I help you?" a soft voice came from behind him. Jack turned around and his voice caught in his throat. There stood a young girl. She had long dark brown hair, and pale skin. She had green eyes and was looking at him attentively.  

"Uhh, maybe," Jack responded, "Could ya help me find a book?" 

The girl smiled, "Of course. That's what I'm here for. By the way, my name's Amy." 

Jack smiled a bit, "I'm Jack. Jack Kelley." 

****

David and Emma walked along in silence. Every so often, one of them would look up at the other and then quickly look down again, not speaking a single word. Finally Emma broke the silence.   
  


"David," she began, "I really would like to apologize for this morning. I was very rude because…well it really isn't explainable, I'm very sorry. I understand that you were just trying to help me and I thank you for that." 

She looked at him with pleading eyes. She had always worried so much that she was mean to people. David almost laughed out loud. He smiled a bit and Emma was somewhat taken aback. 

"Don't worry about it, Emma. I understand. Are you feeling okay now?" Emma nodded. By the look on her face, David could tell that she didn't want to talk about it. So he moved onto another subject. Or at least, he was about to when Emma gasped. She looked to the left at a man, sitting on a stool, drawing the dark street scene. 

"Look David! Oh wow, that's so good! Look how he captured the shadows on that tree and the lamppost and the way the color is so dark, but distinguishable…" Emma broke off and looked up a David.   
  


"Oh wow, I'm sorry David! I don't mean to ramble!" She looked down, embarrassed. David spoke, "Don't apologize! I didn't know that you liked art." Emma nodded, looking up, her eyes shining brightly, "oh I love art! Do you?" she asked eagerly. David laughed, "like art" was such an understatement. 

Emma laughed when David told her this and the two walked on. They neared a small building with a dark roof and one single window. Emma smiled at David. "Thank you so much for walking me home, David. You really didn't have to." She smiled shyly. David, "No, I had fun. See you tomorrow?" Emma nodded. The two waved one last goodbye and parted. 

************

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! Did you like it? Not? Long? Short? I'll try to post another chapter sometime this week but I've got rehearsal for my school's musical until late every night (it opens this Friday) so I'll do my best! Review! Thanks for reading!

-daveydearest


	3. Arwen's Bookshop and a Day with the News...

Title: Fighting the Hardest Battle

Author: Daveydearest14

Disclaimer: I don't own the Newsies, I wish I did, they belong to Disney. I own Emma though. Amy has made it clear that I DO NOT own her and that she'll sue so I guess I don't own her either!! (hehe…jk!) And I own James and Caroline…they are my creations. The books and their titles belong to their respective authors, whom I think I've listed, Charlotte Bronte (_Jane Eyre_), William Morris (_The Well at the World's End _& _The Roots of Mountains_), Jane Austen (_Pride and _Prejudice) and Louisa May Alcott (_Little Women_). 

A/N: Hello all! No school today à snow. So I decided to update a little sooner than originally planned…thank you to my readers & reviewers! This chapter has less Emma/David action, less David at least and more Amy/Jack. But next chapter will be more Emma/David. Please review if you can, I'd really appreciate it! Thanks for reading!

A small shout-out to the reviewers for chap. 2!

Madeleine451 à hey! Thanks for the review! I appreciate it! Yeah I figured you'd love the Jack/Amy action! Thanks for the praise, you flatter me so! PS: You might find this chapter…enjoyable…

Racesgurl52787 à Goodwells! Yup! It's quality FERTIZER! Hehe, yes, there might be some Race action soon…say with a certain goil…hmm…oh the possibilities! 

KatFightOnSkis à Yup! Thank you so much! Loyal Reviewer! Yup...possibly more than friendship between David & Emma…*wink* Thanks for reading and reviewing! 

Poodleluver17 à Hey!! Glad to see you've joined us over here at ff.net! I loved you story! More chapters! Thanks for the review!

~*~*~*~Chapter 3~*~*~*~

Emma smiled. She waved to David one last time and pushed open the small door. She stepped inside and locked the door back up. She carefully took off her red worn jacket and hung it up in the closet. She sighed, pulling her hair back and slipping off her shoes. 

"James! Caroline! Anyone home? I'm back!" Emma called through the tiny apartment. She peeked into the kitchen and saw no one. A tiny shout rang through the air a moment later, coming from the bedroom. 

Emma raced towards the small room in the back of the apartment and pushed open the door. Caroline was sitting on their flat bed, while James sat in a chair next to it. Their hands were intertwined, fingers laced. Caroline's long blonde hair was swept up and piled on the top of her head. Her slightly chunky build was covered with a blue dress, loosely hanging. Her blue eyes shone with tears. James's powerful gray eyes were moist as well, but no tears had fallen yet. His messy black hair was sticking up in all parts, and his chin and cheeks revealed a slight stubble, as if he hadn't shaved recently. 

"Emma!" James shouted. He ran over to her and gave her an enormous hug, sweeping her off her feet, her toes skimming the floor lightly, "where have you been?" Emma sighed and with a wave of her hand, dismissed the story. She would tell him later, "I…went to a friend's house…how are things here? What's wrong?" 

James and Caroline shared a private glance before turning towards Emma again. James backed up and slung a casual arm around Caroline's shoulders as she rose from the bed. James spoke first and Emma was surprised to hear a slight crack in his voice, "Um, Emma, I…we have something to tell you…"

****

Amy smiled as Jack introduced himself and the two shook hands. "Well, Jack Kelley, what kind of book would you like?"

Jack thought for a moment, "A good book, one that, ya know, ya read." Amy had to laugh at that. Jack smiled, "Hey! Don' laugh at me, I jus' don't have much limitations." 

"I see," Amy replied. "Hmmm, you're a tough one, Mister Kelley. Is this book for you or for a gift?" 

"For me, I'se the one who's readin' it." Amy laughed once more, "Well, I can recommend some books that I've read and enjoyed. I'm not too sure what your preference is, but I can try." 

"That would be poifect." The two smiled at each other. Amy turned away, blushing, and busied herself among the shelves, "Well here's one that I loved." Amy picked up an old copy of _Jane Eyre _by Charlotte Bronte. Jack looked over it and almost immediately; Amy shoved another book into his hands. This time it was _Pride and Prejudice _by Jane Austen. 

Amy's eyes were beginning to light up, "That one has to be one of my favorites! Oh! Look at this one!" She handed him a copy of _Little Women _by Louisa May Alcott. She giggled softly, "I think I'm in love with Laurie." She blushed and Jack smiled faintly at her antics. 

"Of course, if you don't like that general genre, you might not enjoy it. Do you prefer, say fantasy?" Amy moved to another section of the bookstore, "I love these old legends of mythical lands." She picked up a scroll, "Lands with odd creatures, there's these tales emerging with elves and others! I'd love, one day, to write a novel and create a whole new land! A whole new world…" Amy spoke excitedly and then abruptly broke off.

She quickly averted her eyes to the floor and blushed, "I'm sorry, I usually don't get so excited. I'm terribly sorry! What else were you looking for?" Jack laughed loudly. "I don' mind Amy…what's this?" He pointed to an old, battered copy of a book on the table. He picked it up and read the title, "Da Roots of Mountains, William Morris, what kind of book is dat?" Amy looked briefly at it before answering, "it's a fantasy book, kind of like the ones I was mentioning. I'm reading it now, but I loved Morris's other book, _The Well at the World's End _more. So far, that is." 

Jack smiled. "Ok, well how's 'bout dis. Gimme _Little Women, _I wanna see who dis Laurie character is..." he gave a roguish wink, "and _Da Well at Da World's End_, if you likes it so much, it must be good." Amy smiled. She reached behind her and picked up _Little Women _and _The Well at The World's End_. 

"How much do I owe ya for it?" Jack inquired, reaching into his pocket. Amy reached out stopped his movement, "It's free of charge, I just hope you like it." Jack smiled, "Well, that ain't too fair…you'se given me a present, why can't I do something' for you?" Amy blushed, "Don't worry about it, really." 

Jack shook his head emphatically, "I won' heah it! C'mon, I wanna show you'se somethin', can you'se get off woik?" Amy nodded her head eagerly, "Sure…but where are we going?" Jack brought a finger to her lips, "Can't tell ya…c'mon!" Amy closed up the shop and turned off the lights. The two exited the tiny bookstore and ran, laughing, down the street. 

****

Emma stared at James, worried, "What's wrong? Is everything okay? Are you two okay? Is it mom and dad? What about…" James cut Emma off with a single sentence, "We're having a baby…" 

****

"Jack! Where are you going?" Amy called out, laughing. The two were running off down the street, Jack jumping every few feet and shouting. "C'mon Amy!" he shouted out. Finally she caught up with him, breathing hard. "Jack Kelley! I'm in a skirt! I cannot speed as fast as you!" she scolded in mock-anger. 

Jack bowed deeply, "so sorry, m'lady!" He swept up and picked her up in his arms. "Jack Kelley! Put me down this instant!" Amy cried, clasping her arms around Jack's neck, looking down at the sidewalk frightfully. Jack laughed, "As you wish!" He spun her around fast, her brown hair whipping around in the air. She shouted out while Jack laughed, spinning still faster. 

"Jack Kelley!" Jack stopped spinning, laughing madly. He let her down gently. Her face revealed a slight pink tinge in her cheeks and she had a look of utter fright. She tried to look mad when she looked at Jack, but her twinkling eyes gave her away. 

She leaned onto a cobblestone building to steady herself. She closed her eyes, her mouth open slightly in a silent laugh. Jack smiled at this gesture. A mental picture of Sarah popped into his head and his smile faded quickly. _Well I'se ain't doin' nothin' _He thought, _Jus' takin' here tah show her da roof. Besides, _he thought bitterly, _It's not like Sarah has much interest in me, lately, anyways. An' it's not like I do dis often. _

Jack thought about this last remark. It's true, he was a gigantic flirt, but it wasn't like him to seek out a girl and actually take her someplace. Especially not when he was actually scared that she would reject him. Most girls fell at his feet. Amy was different, somehow. Jack looked over at her, puzzled. She had finally begun to breathe normally. 

"So, mister Kelley, where is this mystery place you keep talking about?" Her green eyes were twinkling again, matching her deep green sweater perfectly. (A/N: sorry Amy, I just HAD to put that in there someplace!) Jack let go of his inhibitions, _Forget about it! _He scolded himself. 

"Come heah!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to a metal ladder on the side of the building. She tried to climb onto the bottom rung, but found she to be too short to reach it properly. "Uh…Jack…?" Jack went behind her and placed his hands on the small of her back and lifted her up onto the rung. She looked over her shoulder and almost whispered, "Thanks." Jack smiled slightly and nodded. The two climbed up the ladder in silence, finally reaching the top. 

"Where are we?" Amy inquired, looking around. "Sshh, come heah." He led her to a small part of the roof, opposite the ladder. "Look," Jack whispered. Amy gasped. "It's beautiful…" she trailed off, gaping at the scene before her. The lights of New York City were twinkling before her, as well as the faint sounds, like faded whispers, that came from the city.

Jack looked at Amy. She was staring at the city lights, the stars reflected in her eyes. He unconsciously moved a few inches toward her, and looked at her. She tore her eyes from the sight in front of her and looked to Amy. Amy blushed and looked away, trying to change the subject, "You know one time, my friend, Mary Sue, and me went up to the…" she trailed off, seeing the look on Jack's face. 

 "Jack…I better get going," Amy backed up, quickly going towards the ladder. "Yeah, uh Amy, why don't you let me walk you home." Amy shook her head, "no thank you, I'll be ok, enjoy your books. Thank you so much for bringing me up here, it really is beautiful." And with that, her face disappeared from the top of the ladder. 

Jack sighed, putting his hands in the pocket of his gray slacks. He looked out over the city, staring at the lights that the houses made. He wondered vaguely which light was Sarah's apartment. Then, within a second, he began to wonder which light was Amy's house. He sighed yet again and then backed up. He tripped slightly and fell softly to the ground. He looked at the ground to see what he had tripped over. It was…a book. 

_The Roots of Mountains_ by William Morris. Amy's book, the one she was reading. She must have dropped it when she was leaving. Jack quickly picked it up and rose, brushing the dirt off his shirt. He pocketed the book and began to walk off, towards the ladder. He began to whistle softly, singing, "for a dreamer, night's da only time of day…" He reached behind his head and felt his old cowboy hat. He pulled it on his head and descended down the ladder and out of sight. 

****

James was Emma's older brother. He was 10 years her senior, making him 25 at present time. When her parents had left, she moved in with him and his wife, Caroline. They had married young, to the small disapproval of their parents. Caroline and Emma were on good terms, not necessarily close, not best friends, but they respected each other. He had gotten together with Caroline when Emma was nearly 9, and then Emma had been immensely jealous. 

Caroline was an intruder, as far as Emma had been concerned. She had waltzed into her perfect life and torn everything up. Her parents had been anxious about James and Caroline, thinking they were too young to be so involved. Caroline herself, was a year younger than James, making her barely 18 when they begun to get serious. However, by the time they were married at age 23, her parents were more accepting, yet still a bit wary. Emma was almost 14, and had grown more accepting as well. And now, a little more than two years later, Emma and Caroline could almost be described as friends. 

But a baby? An actual baby? Another little life? James was going to be a father? James was just her big brother, the one who used to put her on top of the cabinets when she was misbehaving. James looked at her curiously, "Emma? Emmes? What do you think?" Emma looked around at her big brother. James looked at her tensely, anxious for her response. After a moment of hesitation, Emma's mouth broke into a huge smile, "Congratulations James! Caroline!" She rushed over to her pregnant sister-in-law, "Caroline! How are you feeling? Can I do anything to help? I'm so…" Caroline cut her off with an enormous hug, "Oh Emma…" Emma looked up, startled. 

"There's something else, isn't there?" Emma glanced between the two of them. Caroline and James shared another quick glance. "Nothing else, Emmes, nothing else." Emma frowned. She got the impression that they were keeping something from her, but now was not the time to investigate it further. She smiled again, "Well I'll leave you two future-parents alone. James? Tomorrow can I go out in the morning with some friends?"

"Sure Emmes, sure. Just let me know before you go." Emma nodded and skipped from the room. James looked at Caroline briefly, "She doesn't realize what this is going to mean." Caroline shook her head sadly, "No…I think she forget what we said." James pulled out a brochure from his back pocket, "we always said that when we had our first child, we would move out west…" James brought the brochure closer to his eyes so he could look at it more clearly, _Santa Fe_, it said, _Where all your dreams come true…_

****

Sunlight peeked through the window and gently warmed Emma's cheeks. She closed her eyes more tightly, _Sleep!_ She thought, _Want. More. Sleep!_ After about 5 more minutes of denial and yelling at the sun to set again, Emma groaned and pulled off her light purple comforter. She stepped on the floor, rubbing her eyes in the process. Yawning, she crossed her room to the mirror and peered inside. _Yikes! _She thought. She reached for her hair brush and ran it through her dark brown curly hair. After about five minutes of primping, she opened her closet and pulled out a long, red skirt and a white shirt. She pulled her hair back into a low ponytail and  slipped on a pair of shoes. 

Striding quietly, as not to awake James and Caroline, she entered the small kitchen and reached for an apple. Biting it slowly, she walked through the kitchen, straightening things as she went. 

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

Emma jumped, startled, and her apple fell to the ground. Bending quickly to pick it up, she deposited it into the trashcan and then hurried to the door. She opened the door and there stood David, waiting on the other side. "Hi David!" she exclaimed excitedly. David grinned, "Hey Emma, ready to go?" Emma nodded, "Just a moment. Come on in." Emma shut the door and David cautiously stepped in. "Do you want anything to eat? Drink?" Emma inquired, gesturing towards the kitchen. 

"No thanks, I'm fine." Emma nodded and indicated that she would be back in a moment. Emma went into the back of the apartment and peered into the bedroom, "James! I'm leaving, I'll be back later!" James grunted faintly to show his understanding and Emma smiled. He and Caroline were cuddled up together on their small bed. She exited quietly and shut the door. 

Emma reached David again and smiled, "ready!" She opened the closet door and retrieved a small black coat. "Let's go!" David smiled at her enthusiasm. He remembered when he was like her, excited and ready to take on the streets with the rest of the newsies. They left the small apartment and Emma locked the door. The two set out down the path and onto the pavement. 

"So David, where are we meeting the others?" David pointed down the street. "There's a distribution place down there, it's where us newsies get our papes every morning." Emma unconsciously sped up and David laughed softly. Emma looked back, "hey! Don't laugh at me!" David laughed even more loudly. "So Emma, you ready to sell papes?" Emma nodded eagerly, "Yes! Who else is coming?" David thought for a moment, "well, Mush'll be there, Skittery, Pie-Eater, Racetrack, Blink, Specs, oh…Jack, he's the leader of us Manhattan newsies. Oh! And you can meet my little brother Les! All the girls love him!" Emma laughed. "How old is this little ladies' man?"

"Almost eleven. He's Jack's main selling perk! Little, cute kid sells more papes!" Emma chuckled. They reached the Distribution house and David spotted his fellow Manhattan newsies. "Hey fellas! Emma's here!" The young men jumped up and greeted the two, a chorus of "hey guys!" ringing out. Weasel looked out from behind the counter, and spit bitterly onto the ground, Oh how he hated those newsies…

"Well, fellahs! How's da headline today?" The Newsies turned, almost as a single entity, and searched for the source of the voice. 

"Hey Cowboy!" a chorus of boys rang out. The infamous, popular Manhattan leader was striding towards the distribution center. Jack greeted most of the newsies and made his way towards David. "Hey David, who's dis?" "Emma, we met her yesterday at Tibby's." 

Jack smirked, "Pleased tah meet yah, Miss." Emma smiled at him, "Ditto." Jack turned to face the rest of the newsies, "Ya fellahs…'scuse me, fellahs _and _goils, ya ready ta sell them papes?" The group of young men…and Emma, raced towards the gates. A line quickly formed and each newsie purchased their papes. It was a rather mundane process, but Emma lapped it up, gazing, open-mouthed at the papes. 

"Thanks WEASEL!" Jack shouted as they left. They slammed the gate just as they heard him protesting. Emma looked around at the rag-tag group and faintly wondered what came next. She was startled to hear shouts ring through the air, "Conspiracy among train woikers!" "Alien Abduction!" She had to laugh, amused to hear such a diverse blend of voices ringing through. 

Emma helped to sell the papes with the newsies 'till about midday. She laughed along with the boys, blushed at every compliment and poked fun at the dirty scabbers. "Well, hello Miss Emma!" The trio turned and faced Mush. "Mush!" Emma exclaimed, "How are you?" Mush grinned, "jus' fine, and you m'lady?" "Just great!" 

Emma and Mush continued to talk, and Jack leaned over to talk to David, "Did ya eva find that goil that helped Les?" David's eyes widened, he had nearly forgotten about that. "No, not as of yet, but I will." Jack nodded, "I'se been talkin' tah Spot, he mentioned 'bout some goil in the Refuge. Chances are, they'se the same goil, right?" David nodded, "Yeah, probably. Thanks a lot." Jack smirked a bit, "So who's dis goil heah?" David shook his head briefly, with a warning in his eyes. He nodded toward Emma, who was walking toward the two boys again. 

"So what now?" she inquired, her eyes shining. She waved good-bye to Mush who was walking back down the street. David spoke first, "Well I was thinking…" He, however, was cut off by a shout, "Davey!" Jack, David and Emma turned to face the shouter. 

Les was running toward the three, "Davey! I sold three papes! And I didn't even have to cough or nothin'!" David laughed and jokingly messed up his little brothers' hair. Jack just beamed with proud, "that's my boy! I've trained  ya well!" Les grinned revealing several missing teeth. David pulled Les toward him and turned to Emma, "Emms, this is my little brother, Les. Les this is a friend of mine, Emma Lahren." 

But Emma was looking at Les strangely. Les, however, was smiling brightly, "It's you!" Emma's eyes widened, "I…I should go…thank you so much for today, I had a great time." And with that, she was walking swiftly off. David, far too used to this behavior, called out, "Emma! Emms! What's going on?" He took off after her. Jack looked to Les, "What's goin' on?" a puzzled expression playing on his face. Les looked after the girl briefly before answering, "That's the girl who saved me a coupla nights before!" 

****

"Emma! Where are you going?" Emma didn't even look back. But David was too fast for her. He caught up with her quickly and grabbed her arm. "What is going on?" he asked, somewhat impatiently, "Why do you keep running from me?" Emma turned to him slowly, "that's your brother?" David nodded, completely bewildered, "what's that got to do with anything? Why do you keep running? Tell me!" Emma sighed and looked down again. 

David's tone softened, "Emma, you can tell me." Emma looked up slightly, "He's okay?" David nodded, "Yeah…he's fine…Emma?" Emma looked up, "I didn't know he was…yours" David's eyebrows knitted, "wha..at?" Suddenly it dawned on him, "you…" 

It all made sense now. It was her. She was the girl who had fought the Delancey brothers and had saved Les. It all fit. She was running down the streets right across from the Refuge. Her temple was bleeding, her cheek bruised. She was scared, helpless, and weak. The girl Les described had long brown hair. It all fit, David peered at her. They both stood there, for a moment, speechless. 

Suddenly, two shouts came from behind them: 

"Davey! Wait a minute!" 

  
"DAVE! C'mere!" 

They turned around to see Les and Jack fighting their way toward them. Les was huffing, his hand clutching a stitch in his side, "It's her…she…her." Jack was a little bit more comprehensible, "Dave, she…she fought them, saved Les." David nodded, facing a cowering Emma, "I know, Jack. I know." 

*****************

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! I'd really appreciate it! Next chapter will be BIG stuff…will be longer. Please, please, please leave feedback! Thank you so much for reading!

-daveydearest 


End file.
